My sin: Break Free
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: They thought they won the war 7 years ago, but they didn't know that was just a battle and that was only just the beginning. The 7 strongest mages are about to have their final fight with the 7 deadly sins. Will 7 virtues overcome the 7 sins, or will Zeref make the world his? Part 3 of the MY SIN series. Pairings from the other story so it's not important now.
1. Here we are again

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Now, as you guys know, I made two stories, one called **MY SIN **which is a prequel, or an intro basically and then there's the main story called **THIS IS MY VICE. **If you guys read, this is my vice, you would know that in the last chapter, I explained so very deeply that I was going to make one last story, you know, as a trilogy. I lied.

I'm going to make it four stories.

I can't tell you what the last one is going to be about until the final chapter of this story, but just know that this is one of the best ideas I've ever had. I like fantasy stuff that make series, so that what I'm doing with this. This is called the **MY SIN **series. If you haven't read the first 'My Sin' then it doesn't really matter as it is more of an introduction, but before reading this, I strongly advise you to please, PLEASE read 'This is my Vice' if you haven't already done so. This would make a hella of alot of sense to you lol.

But yes, I seriously thought that this was going to be the last story in order to make a trilogy, but it's not! I am now here to give you the second from last story!

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, but I own the whole **MY SIN **series. The whole concept on the sins was also inspired by FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) I apologize for any poor grammar and spelling!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Break Free**

**Chapter one**

Risley woke up with a start. She was panting with sweat all over her body and her busty chest was heaving up and down heavily. She was not going back to sleep, otherwise the terrors would be back. Why was she having such nightmares? What did they even mean? She fell back onto her bed as she thought back to the war that happened seven years ago. That's right, it had been seven years. Now she was 26 and she was having nightmares that she had no doubt were linking to what happened then.

Was there going to be another war? She didn't want another war though, she was happily married and she had two kids. She had a happy life with her two kids and her husband, she wasn't going to war again! What if something happened to them all?

She felt an arm around her waist as the figure pulled her closer to their body. Risley sighed as she let herself be pulled. When she turned her head, she saw red eyes staring at her intently, urging her to tell him what was wrong. She had hidden it from him for a full month now, and he wanted answers, so answers were what he was going to get.

She sighed. "I've been having these nightmares about more war, only this time I couldn't see the other seven's faces. Zeref was there, behind them, watching us and things were falling apart. Rogue, it was like the end of the world was happening, so many people were dying! I don't want to go to sleep!" She started sobbing gently as Rogue brought her close and she curled up against him, her head buried in his chest as she cried.

"It's going to be okay. You saw what happened seven years ago, you guys won. If there is another war, you can be sure that I'll at least be fighting by your side." Risley nodded before looking up at him as he wiped her tears.

"What about the kids? I don't want to know that we failed and that they're gone." Rogue sighed deeply as he placed his forehead against hers. They were both looking in each other's eyes. "Don't you worry, if this war was to ever come, you guys will win. Stop doubting yourself and the others."

He saw Risley visibly relax as she nodded her head, a tired smile crawling up on her face. Rogue smiled back, happy that his wife had now relaxed and that she was okay. "I guess I can just go and talk to the others tomorrow about this. What if they have nightmares too?" Rogue thought about it before nodding and then yawning.

"Yeah, talk to them tomorrow. Right now, it's time to sleep." Risley giggled as she curled up against him even more as they then both fell asleep.

* * *

Risley sighed as she sat down at a cafe, waiting for her friends. She then noticed some guys on another table talking as they were looking at her. She gave a small smile out before bringing her left hand up to her head and _ever so slowly, _she ran her hand through her hair and she made sure they saw the gleam of a gold band that was on her fourth finger. She heard them grumble and noticed that they had turned their heads away from her, no longer interested. She laughed inwardly at that before she noticed Jenny bound over to her like an overly excited chihuahua.

"RISLEY! Gosh, I'm sorry I'm late, Lyon is so clingy! Gosh I love him." She blushed when she said that and Risley laughed as she stood up to her hug her before they sat down. Jenny looked around the table. "The others must all be in the toilet-not. Where is everyone?" Risley shrugged as she sipped her lemonade.

"I did call everyone last minute, I knew some people were going to be late. Anyway, how are you?" Jenny's face showed a hint of sadness before one person in her mind made her smile all over again, making her bouncy.

"Me? I'm _fine_! I've gotten over it, I mean sure it took about 8 months, but I've finally moved on, you know? I mean, I really, _really _thought that Hibiki had changed and that he really loved me, but I guess that old habits die hard. Mine was just a case of being cursed. But whatever, bad things happen for a reason right? If it wasn't for Hibiki going back to his old ways, I wouldn't be with Lyon! And trust me, he really knows how to make me happy."

Jenny started blushing and soon, everyone else started coming and it was like a reunion between them all.

Afterwards, they all sat down to order their lunch and they all looked expectantly at Risley, seeing as she was the one who made them all meet. She sighed as she moved her seat forward. "Guys, has anyone been having...nightmares? I get nightmares of you know, the war."

"Well that's normal Risley. It was quite a traumatic time, especially bearing the weight of having our old sins have control over us, thanks to Sting's plan," cue pointed look at Sting, "it was bound to happen."

Risley shook her head defiantly. "No you don't understand Minerva nee-san. I have nightmares of a...of a new war. I don't know, it's like we're fighting against these seven people and Zeref is there, watching from behind them. I don't know, it's like the atmosphere is even worse than the nine demons, like this really IS the end of the world." Risley started to shake as she remembered what happened in her nightmare. This time, Rogue wasn't there to calm her down.

"No, no don't cry!" She had Minerva and Jenny hugging her, trying to tell her that things were okay when Juvia spoke up.

"Guys, Juvia thinks that Risley is right. While Juvia doesn't have nightmares, Juvia paints things. Juvia has never been good at art, but for the past month, Juvia has been drawing, drawing what seems to be the end of the world. Sting-kun, pass Juvia her bag." Her blond haired husband passed her her bag and kissed her forehead which she was grateful for. She opened it up, her hands shaking and being clumsy with the straps. Sting gently took it back and opened it. She was in distress and she sighed when he decided to do it himself. She was in the same state as Risley right now, sweating and shaking. The rest were worried now.

They all took a look at the picture and Risley nodded her head. "Yes, yes! That's it! That's the war and there's us and the seven figures we're fighting! There's Zeref too! Oh gosh how did you know Juvia?" Midnight then coughed and everyone looked at him. He was shaking as well and Minerva was instantly by his side, holding his hand. He must have been hiding it because Minerva had not known about his own symptoms.

"Midnight, why didn't you tell me that you too were having these sort of things going on?" He just smirked at his wife as she blushed. She still wasn't used to his behaviour even though they had been together for seven years.

"I didn't want you to worry Minerva. I mean look at you, why would you worry about me when you're the new master of your own guild? Anyway, I haven't really had flashbacks, but I've heard voices. I don't really know what it's about, but there are seven different voices and there's one that I know very well." They were looking at him expectantly and Gajeel sighed.

"Let me guess, our sins?"

"You got it."

"B-but how?! I thought we were uncursed and they were now gone! I don't want to cheat on Lyon if they're back." Jenny wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make sure that no tears were going to be falling down her face.

"No, it's not our sins coming back. I think I could see the connection now. Those seven figures are our old sins. We're warring against them." Everyone looked at Gajeel who was surprisingly spewing more smarter things in this situation. The dots were connecting and somehow Gajeel was able to see that?

"How are you able to piece things together so easily Gajeel?"

He shrugged at Risley. "When you're married to Levy, you don't want to seem like the dumb one around. Besides, there's a reason we're earth's protectors." A gush of wind hit them all and everyone around them suddenly disappeared and they found themselves sitting in a circle in a white room. Sting smirked.

"Sure does bring back a few memories, don't you think?"

"Really does. Memories I never thought I would ever have to relive." None of them wanted this to ever happen again. Did Vice and Virtue know something like this would ever happen again? Well judging by the guilty look on Virtue's face, she knew it was going to happen.

"Virtue, Vice, did you know something like this was going to happen?" Minerva leaned into Midnight as she spoke to the two people who had trained them in the first place.

"That's a nice hello you've got there Minerva! Besides, my name's not Vice. My real name is Nova and it's been bestowed back unto me ever since you guys broke free from your curse. You guys also broke me free from my curse."

"Oh yeah? If we broke our curses, why am I having nightmares about another war? Or why is Juvia painting pictures of the same war that I see in my nightmares, and why is Midnight hearing voices from our ex vessels?! Why do I shiver and shake and cry uncontrollably whenever I have a nightmare when I never cried when I was actually cursed?" Risley was getting angry as she had tears in her eyes. Everyone knew better than to stop her and she stood up giving Virtue a pointed look.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO US AND TELL US WE HAD WON?!"

"Because you guys didn't kill Zeref! He's still alive and out there and though I hate to say it, it's true! I just wanted you all to have a good time and enjoy your lives because who knows when it was going to be all messed up again! You guys may have won the battle, but I'm afraid you have yet to win the war. I...I just wanted you guys to feel normal again." Risley's face softened as she bowed her head in shame and apologized.

"I'm sorry Virtue, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." The woman in white smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have lied."

Risley sat down with the others before Gajeel spoke up. "Come on Virtue. We apparently haven't been normal ever since the day we were born. We're the seven strongest mages on Earthland who don't deal with humans, but rather, demons. If this is really what our destiny is, then so be it. We're ready for this." The others looked at Gajeel with their jaws dropped, including Nova and only Virtue seemed to take him seriously. He gave the others an annoyed look. "What are you retards staring at?" He hissed out.

"Dude...are you okay?! You're pouring out some girly words right now."

"And tell me why I shouldn't punch you right fucking now Sting?!"

"There's the Gajeel we all know and I'm pretty sure we don't love!" He just rolled his eyes, knowing that they were so lucky that he was no longer cursed with the sin of wrath.

"Anyway, can we get on with who is who and who has what powers? And what is our main mission this time and are we living together again?" Gajeel was desperate to get this over and done with so that these people would just leave him alone.

"Yeah we should probably get on with who has what, and to answer your question, no. You won't be living in a house together because you guys have families, or some people are on the way."

Nova's eyes fell on Juvia briefly, but that didn't mean that no one caught it as their eyes bugged out of their heads. Juvia blushed a deep crimson colour and everyone looked at her their jaws dropping. Sting was the most surprised.

"Wait, what?!"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Juvia's period is like 3 weeks late and when she checked yesterday, she was positive. She was going to tell Sting-kun, but Juvia just never had the chance to do so..."

Sting sat there and it looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. "I'm going to be a father," he stated flatly. Was he ready? Was he even good enough to be a father? Sure he had been married for the past 5 years, but was he ready for this? Honestly, he was surprised this hadn't happened earlier. But now? Now wasn't such a great time to start having kids, especially with Zeref on the loose with the 7 sins too. Life was so shit right now. But there was only one thing he could do now.

"I guess we got to get this right first time to make sure that they can have a safe arrival and for the other kids to live safely right?"

Juvia sighed in relief and kissed his cheek gently. The others agreed with him Risley had three children and they weren't going to be raised in a deadly world.

"Okay! Let's get onto the sins! Starting with Jenny, like before."

Jenny stood up came forward. Ever since they had released their curses and actually managed to get their magic back, they had proved to be the strongest humans alive. If you encountered one of them, it was only by their mercy that you would actually manage to get away, because if they wanted you dead, they would have you dead.

"Jenny, you were cursed with lust, the sin to twist men's hearts and make them feel the urge to do something sexual. You are now blessed with chastity. The power to calm and relax one's mind to the point of even putting them to a gentle rest in life."

Jenny smiled happily. She had never felt more at peace with herself and she was glad that this was the only thing that had been bestowed onto her. Chastity reminded her of sloth, but not quite.

"Risley, it's your turn."

Just as Risley was about to step forward, Jenny stopped her with her words. "Wait, no marks?"

Virtue shook her head. "I'm not cursing you, so why would you need a mark? You guys are to become free, marks just show who owns you and that technically you have no free will." That made Jenny understand as she sat back down.

"Risley, you are temperance."

One by one, they stood up to gain their new power. "Minerva, you are charity, no longer stingy and love to give. Midnight, you are diligence. Lazy no more. Gajeel, you are patience. Never be quick to anger but instead think rationally. Juvia, you are kindness, no more envy and finally, Sting. You are humility. Okay everyone?"

They were the seven strongest mages already, but with their new found powers, their bodies now contained more magic than ever before. Virtue was proud of them. If these had been any other humans, they would have died under the pressure of all this magic. This was even worse than when they were cursed. Humans have both yin and yang within them but evil is easy to creep into a human's heart. The goodness and purity however, is something hard to come by in this life and for someone who wasn't pure to hold all that magic, it will eventually eat away at their evil heart before killing them.

"I shall send you spells mentally starting from tomorrow. Now, let me brief you in on your new mission. Yes, it's true that you broke your curses and you destroyed the nine gate demons. Unfortunately, that little stunt that Sting made you guys pull joined up all the curses into one and the original people from over 400 years ago were born again. Think of them as people who are coming from the past, because that's what they are."

Everyone, even his own wife, glared at Sting, ready to beat him up because of his last plan. "Don't give Sting that look guys! Honestly, it was going to happen anyway. If he didn't do that, you would still be cursed and Zeref would come and find you and control you using the curses. You may have made a deal with your sins, but he's their master. They would listen to him no matter what. At least this way, it has taken 7 years for Zeref to come into the light and now your bodies are ready for the pure magic that I've given you. The curses that were within you couldn't be destroyed from within, but now..."

"We have to destroy them from the outside by using our pure magic to eradicate them." Everyone still couldn't get used to the fact that Gajeel wasn't the big angry guy anymore and his vocabulary had increased. It's what comes with marrying a bookworm.

"Exactly Gajeel. Unfortunately, you won't be able to destroy Zeref."

They all gave her a puzzled look before Midnight piped up. "But won't he then get away and then try to build up the 7 deadly sins from scratch, using new people?"

Virtue shook her head. "It's not that easy for him. Everyone knows who Zeref is now and they know better than to want to even converse with him. The times and the types of people have changed since 400 years ago, and I think that Zeref himself knows that too. Besides, with you guys alive, there can't be seven strongest mages, because you're them. The only time seven new strong mages are born is when all seven of you die. Not at the same time, but if you died one by one due to old age, as soon as the last person dies, the whole cycle will start again."

They sat there in silence, soaking in all the information. Midnight spoke up again. "Okay, so then what will happen to Zeref?"

She breathed in deep before releasing a breath and looking them straight in the eye. Nova himself sighed as well, already knowing what Virtue would say. "I will fight against him. It's time to settle this once and for all."

"And by 'settle this once and for all', she means it's time to break up with him properly this time." Virtue's eyes widened at Nova's words and she blushed before slapping the back of his head which made him grin at her, despite the pain he was feeling.

"Shut up! That was over 450 years ago, of COURSE I've gotten over him! I dumped him back then anyway!"

The seven of them let their jaws dropped as their spirits were about to float over their heads. Minerva's eyebrow twitched slightly. "You both..._dated_?!"

Virtue sighed and sat down as well. "Well, erm, yes. But that was waaaay before your time, so don't worry!"

Gajeel snapped his fingers. "You're that woman! The mother of all magic!" Virtue blushed and nodded her head.

"So that story still goes around huh?"

"Not really, but you know Levy, she has to have every edition of every book she has."

"Yes, while Zeref got the evil magic and gave magic a bad name, I got the pure magic and was forgotten by the world. We both founded magic together, kind of by binding our blood together and chanting vows, instead of going an actual marriage ceremony or even eloping. We were so in love that we wanted to be together forever, even if we were to die. That came with a price and we didn't die and we got this new thing called 'magic'. Before then, magic never even existed."

Minerva frowned. "So you're telling me, that the reason why we even have this so called _magic _is because _you _were in love with _Zeref_?" Now when she put it that way, it actually sounded weird. Magic started from _love_?! Nova burst out laughing once more and Virtue blushed, covering her face with one hand.

"Yes! Gosh, now let's all go back, I've had enough for one day."

She waved her hand and they were back at the cafe that they had all started at, people still talking around them as though they never even left. They all looked at each other with a smile.

"I guess we know what we need to do. Juvia, I'm going to need to see more of those pictures, and Midnight we're going to talk about what you saw. It's time to piece it all together. We won before, we'll win again."

"Juvia votes that Risley is team leader!"

"W-what?! Why me? Why not Minerva?!"

"Woah, slow down! I didn't call this meeting to order, you had the guts to come forward and tell us what you were going through and I can't really see into the future, hear voices or draw pictures on what's going to happen! You'll make a good leader."

Risley sighed and nodded. "Fine then, I guess I'm team leader this time around. Okay, so lunch is on me, seriously, order whatever you want guys."

* * *

After writing this, I realised that I made it look like I'm focalising (telling) the story through Risley's eyes, yet it's in third person. (Learnt that in English literature tehee) That wasn't really my intention seeing as I think I will do what I did in This is my Vice and write it from every POV, but that would just get hard an complicated. They were all in a house together so it made it easier to do so, but here, I would be flicking from person to person as they're not in a house together. Oh well, who knows how I'm going to do it lol!

Oh, I forgot to ask! Sooooo? How was it? Did you enjoy it?! Did you find it cool? If you've read This is my vice and you REMEMBER what happens, is this a good way to continue it? I hope so!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love your reviews guys, it gives me hope, or it tells me what to improve on!

Lolita-chan


	2. Humilitas-Humility

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

It has actually been a long time since I updated this story and it's only on it's second chapter! I remember when I flew the other story on this now I'm taking my time! To be honest, it's because I didn't think so many people would enjoy this story as much as I thought you all would! But here you are, asking for me to update it!

So here we are, a new year! I hope everyone had a nice holiday! Back to school and what not, ugh. But as I've said before, this is the third book in my 'My Sin' series and remember when I said this was going to be the last? Yeah, well I lied. There's going to be a fourth one, I already have the basic ideas as to how it's going to go and that will the final book in the 'My Sin' series, okay? Good!

Well anyway, I wanted to update SOMETHING to show that I'm not dead! I said that I will not upload anymore new stories until I've finished with the stories I haven't completed, but this doesn't mean I will not post oneshots or work on new material. I have so much material that I want to show you guys, but not now. I need to finish all these stories first, okay?

So please bare with me, I have many different stories for many different mangas to finish plus homework and school life and work! I am a very busy person with hardly any time to sleep as well! I'm sorry, please forgive me!

I do not own Fairy Tail even though I wish I did. I don't own any of their characters except for the OCs that will show up in this story! I apologize for bad spelling and grammar!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Break free**

**Chapter two**

I was going to be a father. A father to a baby. A human that is growing inside my wife! Am I actually ready, because I swear I don't even even know if I am or not. I watched the woman that I called my wife sleeping softly, her face like that of an angel's as she was sleeping on her side. She had turned over during the night and had gotten out of my hold. She was sleeping so peacefully and I envied her.

Because I was scared.

While she was there, sleeping happily, keeping the baby safe, I'm here panicking. Tch, it's always the guys that get scared, but it's always the women who hold the baby for the nine months. I wonder how that works. Now I understand how it's the women that are stronger than the men. We really need to give them more credit than we already do to be honest.

I stared at Juvia's sleeping face for ages, running my hand down her cheek as softly as I could because I didn't want to wake her. She seemed to smile in her sleep and I grinned, knowing that even while she was asleep, I still had a huge affect on her. I didn't need to keep on testing whether she loved me or not, but it's times like this that I'm really grateful that we were cursed in the first place otherwise who knows who I would be married to right now. Actually, who knows if I would be married or who knows if I would be divorced if it wasn't Juvia I didn't get married to.

I sighed and sat up before swinging my legs off the side of my bed. I couldn't sleep and I wasn't going to lay down and waste any time by just staring up at the ceiling in the dark. Maybe some training would help to get my mind off of things. Taking one last look at Juvia, I went to go and change into more suitable clothes and head outside.

~x~

I had been training for hours and that was when I felt something come into my head, almost like was receiving a message. I made a face and held my head. "What the..."

"That's the spells that will be working for you. You got yours first because well, you're already training and it's already 'tomorrow' like when I said I'll be sending them to you. Besides, if you want to beat Pride, you need a head start. Pride isn't going to be easy unfortunately, but you already know that. You suffered his torment and you should know how to bring him down."

I almost jumped and I turned around to find Virtue herself standing behind me. I had never really seen her out in the human world because we were always transported to wherever she was based, or she stayed in the house that we were in, away from the all the humans. She looked like a fish out of water (something that Lector would love) and she looked like she was way too good for this world. Well she actually kind of is. She has no sin and she's pure, unlike us.

"I still can't get away from that guy huh?"

"Yes, he is going be quite a formidable opponent. You just have to be mentally ready and accept any challenge that he may throw at you. You can't be faint hearted, you might just lose your life and with a baby on the way, I don't want to see you guys lose. It will be too devastating because there are no humans in this world that will be able to defeat them."

I sighed in frustration and just flopped myself onto the ground and stared up at the dark sky. It was so calm and I really didn't have time to be dealing with such crap in my life, not when I've got a family to be worried about. "What I don't understand is, why has it taken Zeref a good seven years to try and fuck us over now?"

"Seven, the number of perfection. Seven gods of chaos, seven gods of fortune, seven deadly sins, seven heavenly virtues. Seven is a deadly, yet amazing number and you guys are the living legends of that today."

I blinked up at the woman who had now made a chair out of her magic and sat on it a little bit away from me. I frowned up at her, placing my hands behind my head. "Erm, okay come again?"

She sighed at me, as though I should have known what the hell she was talking about because she was speaking Japanese and not alien and I flushed. It's not my fault I'm not like Gajeel because I don't have some midget bookworm of a wife!

**Elsewhere**

A certain dragon slayer and his blue haired wife sneezed in their sleep before sniffing and hugging one another.

**Back to Sting**

"The seven gods, everyone should know that Sting! Come on, I've seen Juvia try and throw you a book once in a while! Trust me, if you want to win this war, you might actually have to put the physical training aside and start on the mental one. Trust me, out of all the sins, Pride is the strongest sin. You can't stop someone from being proud all the time, it will always be there. The vain nature will always shine through, be it as a joke or taking it seriously."

I sighed and sat up before rubbing my arms. "Okay, okay I get it now. So the seven gods yeah? Hmm, I think I remember my dad trying to teach me about that, but you know me, I was so restless that even a dragon couldn't control me properly. I remember something about the seven gods of fortune? Hotei, Jurōjin, Fukurokuju, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Daikokuten, Ebisu, right? I think those are there names.

"You are indeed correct Sting. I guess I might not have to start from scratch with you then. Those are the seven gods of fortune that the people rely on. The seven main gods. Did you ever wonder why the dragon left on the 7th July, X777? The day is more of a perfect apocalypse."

"Don't you think this is something you should be telling us all when we're together?"

She gave me a motherly look that told me 'don't push it boy' and I immediately backed down. "I don't need to, this is basic history that everyone already knows. Okay, so maybe not the whole dragon thing, but the seven gods? It would seem like I would have to give you a history lesson. History training is now in session."

I shouldn't have laughed at Gajeel back at the cafe. Right now, I wished I had taken up Juvia's advice and at least have read a damn book, be it history or whatever she reads because right now, I feel as stupid as a damn stick. It didn't help that I was now getting tired. I saw Virtue snap her fingers and my eyes snapped open all of a sudden. I stared at her in mild surprise.

"Let me guess, a spell to make me less tired?"

"Are you kidding? Of course it is! This was a spell I originally made if Midnight was sleeping too much back when you guys were cursed, but now I can see that your attention is waning and I need every little last bit of that short attention span of yours."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "You're so evil, like a mum or something."

"I partially am, no wait, I AM the mother of all magic right? Anyway, we're getting off topic now. Time to talk history."

She spoke and she spoke and she spoke. Oh kami, who knew that there were so many boring things in the world to learn about? I learnt properly about the sins and how much they anger the gods, I learn about the seven virtues that are used to counteract them and what we are. All I wanted to do was sleep, but no. I couldn't even do that because there was a spell on me make me not sleep. I wanted to scream in frustration at Virtue and let me sleep, but I didn't bother.

After all, I had a baby on the way. Not just me, but all over the world, there were going to be loads of other people who would be suffering if Zeref and the sins won. I had to get my shit together and act like I was apart of the strongest seven otherwise I was just going to be trodden all over. I wasn't going to let what happened 7 years ago happen to me again. I wasn't going to have a mental breakdown and I wasn't going to give up. I was going to fight till the death. Hopefully it would be the death of the sins and not mine.

"So did you get everything that I said because I will not be repeating that again."

I nodded my head at her as I stood up and took all of my spells with me. She walked with me into the house as I got a glass of water. She watched me as I drank it all in one and she smiled at me when I finished.

"I believe in you Sting. I believe in all of you. I didn't choose you as the strongest 7, the spirit of the strongest chose you guys. Only you guys have the power to stop them and if you don't believe in yourself, who is going to get the job done? Don't doubt because when you're against Pride, your doubt is what he is going to feed on and he will worm his way into your head, make himself seem superior. That's not what you want."

I sighed when I looked at the clock and nodded my head. "Anyway, you better get going back to bed. Good luck with trying to be a good father." I scowled at her when she said that because she could probably already feel my discomfort and worry over being a father. It looks like I might have to get a few lessons from Rogue on how to be a good one now.

I headed up to bed as Virtue disappeared and I started rubbing at my eyes. The spell was beginning to wear off and I could feel the fatigue hit me full force now. I still had a bit of time left before Juvia would wake up and then I would need to get up as well. I groaned as I fell onto the bed and I threw my arm over Juvia's body. I didn't know that she was awake.

"Sting-kun?"

The hairs on my head and the back of my neck stood up as I almost shit myself. I wasn't expecting that! "Shit Juvia, you scared me! I didn't know that you were awake! What's up?" She turned and faced me, her sky blue eyes staring into mine and I could read the worry on her face. Now I was starting to get worried. I hated to see her like this, she should only have smiles on her face. "What's wrong V?"

She shook her head at me and hugged me. I didn't know what the hell had brought this on, but I wasn't going to miss the perfect opportunity to hug her when she was offering me a hug. I pulled her close to me and I kissed her neck and she sighed. That was one good way that I always got her to calm down. Her neck was extremely sensitive at times and it always soothed her when I kissed her there.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that Juvia knows how much Sting-kun is worrying about this baby when we have a war on the way. Juvia just doesn't want Sting-kun to worry or to be scared. We will win. We won seven years ago didn't we? We'll win again. We're the strongest seven for a reason and we have a good leader."

I shrugged my shoulders as I held her even tighter. As much as she didn't show it or know it, Risley actually has the potential to be an amazing war general if she really wanted to be one. Plus, she called the meeting to order and if it wasn't for her, I would have never known that what Juvia was going through was actually serious. I grabbed her hand it made her look at me.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? I don't want you to feel like you ever have to hide anything from me. If something happens to you, just tell me and I'll be there, okay? I love you."

She looked at me, a concerned look passing over her facial features before they softened and she just smiled at me. "Of course Juvia will. Juvia already knows that Sting-kun loves her. Sting-kun must really be worried about the war then."

"I just feel like I don't tell you that I love you enough. I'm lucky to have you and I don't want you to ever feel like you're not. You're mine and I'm yours." I then held my hand on her stomach where our baby will soon be growing and it made Juvia giggle, which in return made me smile at her. She was so beautiful and I just wanted her to know that. "Besides, I am scared. I have to see the _real _Pride and that's a nightmare in itself."

That made Juvia frown as she pulled away from me. Oh shit, did I say something wrong? An angry Juvia was someone I didn't want to have to deal with because she was scary as well when she wanted to be. "What on Earthland?! Where is the Sting Eucliffe that had the balls to fight against dragons, mouth off against Natsu _and _ask Juvia to marry him in order to change her name from Juvia Lockser to Juvia Eucliffe?!"

"He's right here Juvia."

"What? Juvia can't hear you! Where is the Sting Eucliffe that is one of the strongest seven and fought against Zeref's demons? Where is the Sting Eucliffe that would smirk at danger and jump head first off of a cliff, claiming that it was nothing but a little ledge to jump off of?!"

"He's right here dammit!"

"That's right! The Sting-kun that Juvia knows isn't scared of ANYTHING! He could do anything so recklessly and still make it look so damn sexy." Okay so maybe that was making my head swell a little bit, but if it were before when I was cursed with pride, I wouldn't have gotten over myself with her words. It would have fed my pride and ego and would probably make me hurt her in the process. Just like I did when we were in the training house seven years ago.

"I know, but now I'm going to have a family to protect and me being reckless isn't going to be the greatest thing."

"Hey, Sting-kun isn't the only one going through this okay? Juvia is the one carrying the baby after all, don't forget that. We can get through this together. Remember, Risley-chan and Rogue-san have 3 kids already. And Juvia is going to be here. We'll protect Earthland and start a family together safely, okay?"

She was right. I needed to man the fuck up and be the one wearing trousers in this relationship. I was going to get an early start on those spells as soon as I wake up. I held her in my arms as I buried my face in her hair. It smelt like vanilla and coconut. I sighed deeply when I inhaled the scent and I kissed her forehead. She was just so beautiful. "You always know what to say that makes me feel better. Where would I be without you?"

She looked up at me with a smile in her face as she lightly traced my biceps, making me growl in delight from her touch. I can just never get enough of her. "Luckily, Sting-kun will never find out the answer to that."

* * *

"Sting, I heard you got your spells already. You been practicing at all?" I looked up from my conversation with Rogue to see Minerva leaning on the wall looking at us with her arms crossed. I shook my head, sighing and rubbing my hand over my face. I was so tired because of the fact that I had to stay up and get a history lesson off of Virtue. I only had about another 3 hours sleep when I finally got back into bed with Juvia. That was not enough at all.

"Nah, I didn't get the time because Virtue was giving me a lecture on the seven gods shit thing." I was lucky that Rogue didn't have the kids with him because he would have beat me up if I swore in front of them. Well either way, they knew that their uncle Sting wasn't the best role model out there even if they were younger than seven. They were just young, not stupid. I was their fun uncle, not their teach me stuff uncle.

"Seriously, weren't you ever taught that as a kid? I remember Skiadrum teaching me about them when I was like six or something." Rogue took a sip of his coffee and even Minerva was giving me an annoyed look. Clearly everyone knew about the seven big guys up there in the sky and I didn't. I was so behind.

"I don't know how you were given your spells first."

I ignored Minerva on that one. "I'm pretty sure I was taught, but you know me. I never listened back then and I rarely do now. The only reason and I actually remember what I was being taught this time around was because she used a spell on me to keep me awake and she made me recite everything word for word at the end of it. I wasn't allowed to get one bit of information wrong or say anything out of line."

"Must have been the longest night of your life."

"Psht, please! I've had longer nights than that! I remember the time Ju-...Actually, forget I even said anything." I was just about to tell them of Juvia's and I's sex escapades and they really didn't need to know what my wife and I got up to behind closed doors. Besides, if Juvia heard that I had told them what I do, she would NOT be very happy and I wouldn't be getting any any time soon. I'm pretty sure that I would be sleeping outside because she would make sure that I don't have enough money to book a hotel for a few nights before she cools down.

Minerva just raised her eyebrow in amusement and Rogue looked away in disgust, though I'm pretty sure that he has obviously done more than me. I mean, the guy has three kids in the space of seven years! What the fuck was that all about, I mean, relax wouldya?! Isn't that too many children? I can barely handle the one that is about to hit me and Juvia.

"Yeah well... thanks for that. Anyway, I'm taking Kurogane to go and train together. It's his birthday and stuff."

"Oh yeah, tell that runt I said happy birthday from his uncle Sting."

"And his aunt Minerva!"

Rogue waved as he walked out of the guild and Minerva sat down in the seat that he once occupied. Her eyes were glimmering. "Ha, so you're scared huh? Juvia told me all about it so don't even bother lying to me! Plus, I could see the way that you were looking at Rogue like he was some sort of hero because he has three kids already. Didn't think you were actually this worried to be honest. It's quite amusing. We have a war coming up and you're going to be fighting against Pridem but you're more scared of dealing with a brat."

I shot her a sarcastic smile and she shot me a grin, taking a sip of her tea. "Tell me more when Midnight is feeling the same way okay?" I stuffed my face with some eggs and bacon, thinking about pride. I know for a fact that Midnight will burst into flames when Minerva gets pregnant.

"How do you think you will do against greed?" If Minerva was scared, then we were all doomed. She seemed to be the strongest out of us all and it was quite obvious to everyone that she was. As much as I hated to admit that, she was. She just shrugged her shoulders which didn't make me feel better at all. I wanted answers, not some movement with your damn shoulders! She then looked thoughtful, as though she was trying to think of the right words to say.

"I think I should do well enough, I mean I'm not going to say that my arse is going to get so badly beaten, am I? It's going to hurt though. If there was one thing I learnt with greed, it's that she never rests. If someone is more powerful, she gets greedy and gets some sort of power boost. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with that. Unless I have some way of getting the same power boosts to constantly stay on her level, it's going to be a long fight."

She said it so calmly as she noticed Midnight making his way over to us, with Jenny walking behind him. The blond model seemed to be yapping off his ear. That seemed to piss Minerva off and I knew what was coming. Ever since we all stayed in the house last year, it was clear that these two were not going to play nice for the rest of their lives. I rolled my eyes as the insults started rolling in. It was too early for this!

"Hey airhead, my hubby doesn't seem to care about what you're saying!"

Midnight shot his wife a quick as though to say 'play nicely' and she quickly sobered up. Thank kami. He was the only one who could get Minerva to calm down and he was the only she would take orders from. Anyone else and she wouldn't even want to listen to you breathe, talk less of listen to what you have to say. Jenny threw her a glare at her as well. Jenny, please don't retaliate! "I know I talk too much, but there is some importance in what I say. Like how Virtue gave me my training materials and I heard that Sting got his too."

I nodded my head, glad that she wasn't going to insult Minerva back. That would save me from a lot of headache. "Yup, got mine in the early hours of the morning. When did you get yours? I thought you were with Lamia Scale because of Lyon, because if you were, how are you here so early?"

Turns out Hibiki broke the model's heart and now she's found comfort in Lyon. Chelia thought that she could mess with her because she seemed to be a bit weak against Mira, but Jenny didn't even use magic to defend herself against the god slayer due to her title of one of the strongest seven. I don't think Chelia got the memo on the whole fight as well. Anyway, just as well Jenny is okay with Lyon. I never did like Hibiki and as a 'brother,' I only want what's right for Jenny. Besides, Gajeel and I had a lot of fun dealing with Hibiki.

She blushed at the mention of Lyon and nodded. "I was over there, but I got my spells at about 5, so he dropped me off here before doing a job that's in the area. That way he can be close by." I nodded my head at her and we started talking about our spells and what we thought they did.

Risley came in later as she was grinning at us all. "Guess who gets to stay in another training house with their loved ones? Wait, where's Gajeel? Oh it doesn't matter."

"We get to take our loved ones with us?! Training just got a whole lot better! I can't wait for Lyon to come down with us!"

I guessed it was only fair anyway. Majority of us had married or gone and dated each other and with Levy, Lyon and Rogue not being the strongest seven, it wouldn't be fair on them. I don't know what I would do if Juvia wasn't part of the strongest seven and I had to go without her. I would forever be in fear of her safety.

"I'm pretty sure that Gajeel didn't get the memo that we were supposed to meet here. After all, five of us are in this guild so it should have been common sense for him to get his butt over here." Minerva sighed, feeling annoyed at how she had to wait for one more person who didn't live in a town close by. Magnolia was actually pretty far away.

I looked over at Juvia as she was giggling with Yukino about something and I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned her head to catch my eyes and she gave me a smile that she only ever gave me, to show that she would forever be by my side. I grinned back before she carried on talking.

I suddenly felt a shiver as something in my head was telling me to look in the far corner of the guild. I wish I didn't, because right there, there were blood red eyes glaring at me. I squinted to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. I then looked around the guild to see if anyone had noticed its evil presence, but they hadn't. I looked back and I could see its mocking gaze holding my own. I blinked and it was suddenly gone. That meant only one thing.

Pride was back. And he knew who I was.

* * *

So, how was it? I think that chapter was a little short, considering you guys had to wait a long time for it to come out. Don't worry, I'm working on the next one and I'll try to make that long enough for you all!

Guys, I can't stress this enough, but if you're a guest and you ask me a question, I can not answer! The only way for me to answer you is if I update! So please, if you have any questions for me, please make an account. Some people use being a guest to bash my stories, knowing I can't answer them. Soon enough, I will remove guest reviews if this carries on. Please guys, this is so I can answer your questions because some of them are actually really good ones! It's not hard, just use your email and make a password, no one sees your name unless you put it in your bio. Literally no on sees any info on you!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys so drop a review please

Lolita-chan


	3. Benevolentia-Kindness

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

It's sure been a while since you last saw me on this story, right guys! I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting! A lot has been going on and well, I almost forgot about this one, but I quickly remembered it and started getting on with this chapter! I hope you forgive me guys!

I've had a lot of positive feedback, even if it is all old because I haven't updated it and I shouldn't let you guys down, so here we are! A new chapter! I hope you can forgive me for keeping this chapter away from you all for so long!

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, but I own the Nova and Virtue! I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Break free**

**Chapter three**

I was actually so worried for Sting-kun. He was really fretting over me having this baby. I don't even know why. Maybe because he thought that he wasn't going to be a good enough father? Well, he better understand this now, it's not about what he thinks, it's about what I think. I'm the wife and I'm holding this baby for nine months dammit! All he has to worry about is fending off pride, saving the world and letting us all have a nice family life together. That's all I wanted.

I sat down on the floor and meditated and I could feel my magic flowing right through me. It was calm like the water just rolling over, like the sea. It was a nice and calming feeling and I could feel myself smile. Luckily, the next battle was going to take place while my baby bump wasn't going to show as it was still early days. I was still going to be able to move and fight. I was confident this time around, in our fighting skills. Before, we had nine opponents and we were the strongest mages on Earthland and now that we know our sins, it was going to make fighting them, that much easier.

There was only one thing that was bothering us and that was the fact that Virtue couldn't predict when we were going to have this fight take place. We had four weeks the last time and all Virtue knew was that with us having all these visions, dreams and hearing voices, the next battle was going to take place soon enough. I could feel the sweat forming on my brow as I was now trying to tap into a larger amount of power. Already, I could tell that there was a large amount of magic swirling around inside of me, but now I had to try and find my way into the power of kindness and not envy.

After a while of practically tugging with my inner magic coils, I gave up and flopped backwards and looked up at the ceiling of my training room. I was breathing heavily as my chest rose up and down pretty quickly. The house was bringing back some really good memories of seven years ago. I remember when we didn't want to look at each other, talk less of speak to each other. We were all outcasts and we only stuck with people we did know, so that meant that I was practically taped to Gajeel's side.

But slowly, we started warming up to each other. After all, we were in a house with other people who had been cursed just like us and they understood how it was like to be an anomaly. We opened up and we started sharing. Started caring. It was just amazing. Minerva got with Midnight, Gajeel finally viewed himself as a human worthy of love and told Levy how he felt. Although she loved Hibiki, Jenny found real love from Lyon and Risley herself was able to become more confident and even had three children with Rogue!

There was also Sting and I. I started blushing when I thought about him and I got up before wiping the sweat off of my brow. It wasn't time to think of romance, but rather how I was going to unlock this power to train and start smashing things up so that once again, the seven strongest can now save the day.

"Spar dummies, activate."

The spar dummies then came out of the cupboard and they circled me, waiting for the next command. "Spar dummies, mode Juvia Eucliffe." Do you know how much I loved saying my new last name? Well, seven years is quite a long time so I guess I won't really have the right to say 'new' last name, but I had Lockser for longer, therefore Eucliffe is new. I enjoyed being recognised as the wife of Sting, more than one of the seven strongest mages. I mean, I still don't believe that I'm a strong mage.

The spar dummies were created so that they could do whatever magic we had as well and that would up our strength and make our brains sharper. For them to be in my mode meant that they were basically immune to all my water attacks. It was going to be hard, but it was what I called endurance training and that would make my water attacks even stronger.

The pale sparring dummies then turned to a light shade of blue which showed that they were now being charged with water magic. I smirked as they came towards me. I had polished up my skills on being good at hand to hand combat and even asked Kagura if she could train me with the way of the sword. Erza would have been good to ask, but she kept on going on quests so that she could also spend time with Jellal, so she was never really around. That and the fact that Mermaid Heel was closer to Sabertooth than Fairy Tail was, kind of helped.

She had eventually forced me to make my own sword from my own material and I couldn't make a sword just because 'it looks good.' I had to make it to my advantage. A sword isn't to be viewed as a weapon, but more as an extension of the arm. It was apart of me and I had to move it with me freely. It had been so hard to do it at first, but I managed to get it down. Eventually, Kagura would start smiling at my progress, unlike when I started where she looked like she wanted to hit me because I was making a mistakes on the easiest of moves.

So here I was, punching and slashing my way to victory as I tried to avoid using my water magic. It was a large struggle seeing as I had used that sort of magic all my life, but I was getting there. That was the human side of my magic. I had to unleash the side that wasn't so human, my virtuous side.

"Juvia, come down to dinner."

I heard Nova's voice through the speakers and I ducked down before swiping at the legs of the last dummy. "Spar dummies, deactivate." The blue within them drained away and they returned back to their pale and faceless selves. They walked back to the cupboard where they were kept and I sheathed my sword. It was a shame that the unsheathed sword magic wasn't right for me, but I managed to make it work still.

I walked out of my training room and walked down the stairs to see that everyone was already sitting at the table. I smiled at them all. Levy, Lyon and Rogue were all here, along with Rogue and Risley's three children. I smiled at them and ruffled their heads one by one as I passed them by and they grinned at me. Those kids were so sweet that I couldn't wait to give birth to the little beauty that was growing inside of me.

I sat in my place which had been my usual place seven years ago, right next to Sting. I placed a kiss on his cheeks as he grinned at me and kissed my lips. His eyes watched me as I grabbed some bread from across the table. I held his hand under the table and he squeezed my hand as though he was happy to see me once again. I knew that I was happy to see him, I don't know how I would be without him right now.

"How was Sting-kun's training today?" Unlike him, I still hadn't received any training materials from Virtue yet, so I was still trying to go by what I already know. I found that I still had the power to shapeshift, but that was about it. It must have been because I got only a little bit of the water that Virtue had given us to try and make sure that we got back our magic.

"Oh you know better than seven years ago, I can tell you that."

I nodded my head, understanding what he meant straight away. I heard him sigh as he cleared his throat to get everyone else's attention. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what on Earthland he was doing. He wasn't going to say something embarrassing was he?

"Guys, before we got here, I saw something in the corner of the guild. I remembered the sinister feeling from seven years ago and the same red eyes."

Our eyes widened as we all looked up at him. I was surprised. He hadn't even bothered to tell me this! He seemed to have read my mind at that moment because he squeezed my hand yet again and looked down at me, a smile on his face.

"Hey, if I had told you, you would have started panicking. Besides, he was only there for a brief second. Like I literally blinked and he was gone. There was no point saying anything until we got here. I'm not scared. I'm ready for him. Then we will see just how far pride will really fall." He grinned before stuffing his face again with his food and we all watched him before slowly, we started eating as well.

"Oh muff, fis fuff if so goov!" I stared at Sting as he was talking with his mouth full and I hit the back off his head which practically made the whole food in his mouth fall right out.

"Learn some manners!" He stared at me with a sorry look on his face before smiling at me and eating again. I smiled as well as I started a brief conversation with Minerva who was sitting on my left until we were interrupted by Virtue.

"Last but not least, Juvia. Here are your spells." I grabbed them out of her hand and thanked her, a huge smile on my face. "There are a lot more healing and soothing techniques that will now be compatible with your body as you're not a cursed demon. These are now better for you and I hope you learn them to the best of your ability."

I grinned at her and nodded as I looked through the sheets. Virtue really did do a lot for us and for that, we were all more than grateful. She practically thinks of all these spells on the spot works them out and then BOOM, the spells are in our hands. She really was the mother of all magic. I saw her walk out quickly and Nova was giving her back a worried look at it made me curious. What was going on? I stood up and told the rest that I'm heading for the toilet in my own quarters and I made my way out. I saw Virtue turn down one corner and I followed her.

"Juvia? Is there something I can help you with?" I wasn't even surprised that she was able to tell that I was following her, after all, she is the strongest woman on the planet right now. Of course she would be able to sense the magic that she basically made! It was weird to think that that was actually the history behind the creation of magic.

"Juvia just wanted to make sure that Virtue is okay. Virtue is okay right?"

She looked at me as though she was trying to debate on whether she should lie or not. She then sighed and I knew that she was going to tell me the truth. Either way, I'm pretty sure that I would have been able to tell if she was lying to me.

"I'm just thinking about this last battle. Not if you guys are ready, I know that you will all come out on top, but more of me and Zeref. Zeref would want nothing more than to see me dead and I'm scared of going out there to fight him. He made all these creations and the book of E.N.D. that are legends. He's basically had a 400 year head start in the warring scene! I...don't know how I'm going to do this..."

Her eyes fell to the floor and something tugged at my heart. It reminded me of myself and when I felt like I was so useless as I was just making it rain everywhere. I didn't want to see anyone wear this look and it made me angry.

"So Virtue is saying that the mother of all magic can't beat the 'father' of all magic?" I saw her raise her head to look at me and her crystal blue eyes were watching me through confusion. It looked like she was going to berate herself again, so I quickly silence her and carried on.

"If Virtue can believe in us, then why doesn't she believe in herself? 400 years is a long time to still be alive you know! You're the one who comes up with all our spells and the right magic and you heal us with the smallest of all efforts! Juvia thinks that Virtue is scared she has to meet with Zeref again because of the promise. Virtue still has feelings for Zeref.

I saw her eyes widen as she blushed and looked away from me. I grinned. "AHA, so you DO!"

"SH-shut up and go and eat your dinner! It's none of your business even if I do! You have a lot of magic time to cover seeing as I gave you your spells later than everyone else! I suggest you hurry up and eat and start training before you go to bed!"

I smiled at her red face and shrugged my shoulders before turning around and doing what she was said. "It's okay Virtue, we're all here for you either way." I started walking away when I could hear a sniff and I'm pretty sure that she said _thank you Juvia _under her breath as well. I smiled when I heard that and I knew that things were going to look up soon.

* * *

"Kindness slash!"

I was bruised and battered and my arm was in pain, but I kept on going on. I turned my back against the attack so that the human growing inside of me wouldn't be affected. I watched as the white glow of magic made multiple slashes, much like my water slicer. The only difference was that I could feel the amount of magical power that was behind this attack and let me tell you that it was a lot.

I ran with my katana as the sparring dummy was blown backwards from the strength of the attack. It was actually launched off of the ground and I smirked. After maybe 2 hours of training, I was going to end this once and for all and then call it a night. I skidded on my left leg before planting my right leg down. I leaned forward in a lunge position due to the momentum before unsheathing my sword. I let my magic flow down to the tip before bringing my arm back and giving the dummy one final blow.

"Thunder strike, crystal edge!"

My katana went right through the dummy before it exploded, blowing a large amount of air into my face. I was panting hard and I knew that tomorrow, I was going to be working on my stamina and my strength all day long. It wasn't that today was appalling and I was awful, it was more like I needed to up my game. This wasn't like Tartaros. The seven deadly sins are worse. How do I know? Well, easy, I was one of them and we beat Tartaros.

I walked up to my room to go and have a shower. I looked over at the bed to find my handsome husband asleep within the sheets and I couldn't help but let a small smile pass over my lips as I watched his chest rise and fall at a steady and soothing pace.

"That's your father over there," I said to a baby that most probably hadn't even been properly formed yet. I watched Sting for another few seconds before slipping off into the bathroom. I sighed and before I could strip myself to get into that shower, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel a warm and calming breath on my neck as I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace that we held about us. I was however, surprised that he was still awake. I hadn't expected it because he looked like he had been sleeping quite heavily.

"You trained for a pretty long time. I was getting lonely."

I grinned as I swayed in his arms to an unknown beat. He kissed my neck as I giggled. "Juvia is sorry. It's just that she got her spells last so she wanted to make up for the missed training time. Sting-kun has been training since yesterday. Can't let Sting-kun think he can get ahead and that he is no longer whipped by Juvia."

He spun her around with a chuckle and she smiled up at him. "Hey, I'm not whipped, I'm in love." I rolled my eyes as he was able to make me blush with such a cheesy line. I'm such a sap sometimes.

"That was corny, even for Sting-kun."

"Shh, it's late and you stink. Let's shower together."

I bit my lip as he pushed me gently into the shower that just so happened to be able to take 2 people. Clearly it was the work of Nova and Virtue that they did this. I wasn't complaining though, I was happy. Sting kissed my lips as I poured out passion into it. Seven years ago, we were flirting with each other subtly and sticking by each other's side in this house. Now, we're married with a child on the way and getting into a shower together. Life huh?

"What are you still waiting for, we're showering!"

Without being able to focus properly, my tattered dress was ripped off of me as Sting stripped down to nothing also. He smirked as let the hot water run. "What?"

I shook my head at him, the blush steadily rising once more. "Pervert," I whispered, though I knew that with that sharp hearing of his, he would definitely hear me. He just leaned against me and licked the shell of my ear making me squeal.

"But I'm _your _pervert."

~x~

I woke up with a start and I had the urge to just start _painting_. I was never one that was artistically gifted as that was Reed's job, back at Fairy Tail, so it was a surprise when I would wake up one morning to find a new painting up on the wall every day. At first, I thought it was a prank that Sting would try and play on me and just stick up random paintings to make me look like I was going crazy, but when Sting told me that it was _me_ that was painting them.

I never believed it of course, he was just playing with me. I never painted in my life, so there was no way that I was that good and won't remember it. I would be showing Reedus in a heartbeat if I could! But Sting then filmed me on the video lacrima and he showed me. It was like I was in a trance as I had watched myself painting away. I was painting things that I had seen in my dreams.

Ever since then, I was able to remember when I painted and what I had painted as well. I was never in a trance and sometimes, I would just paint randomly, not just at night whenever I had just had a nightmare or something. Now, I would have a scene in my head and the inspiration to paint would overwhelm me, sending me into a slight euphoria that I wouldn't even question if what I was doing was human in any way. It would always result in the same reaction. I would shiver and shake when I realise that I've just gone and painted seven figures that remind me of seven years ago.

Now though, I had had a sort of pleasant dream. Well it was pleasant because it wasn't with seven twisted figures, but instead seven people who looked like they had hope in their eyes and a bounce in their step, like nothing could ever stop them. The pastel colours that I had made the background soothing, instead of the red and black that had always blended in with one another. This was light and sweet and uplifting. My spirit felt light and gentle and I was happy.

I looked over at and I knew that Sting would be awake this time. If I got out of his hold for too long, he would know that I am not in the toilet and that I am painting once again. He had once admitted that he liked watching me paint, even if it was something tragic that had appeared on my canvas. He had once said that I look so concentrated, as though I was doing something that I loved above all and he liked seeing me like that.

"That is probably your best ever picture that you've ever done. I like this one." I smiled at him and I jumped back into bed with him. No matter how vigorous I painted, I was able to have my hands and clothes paint free.

"Juvia thinks that she'll hang this where everyone can see it. It will make everyone feel happy that there will be something good coming out of the upcoming battle. We won't give up hope. Earthland will still be intact, everyone will be safe and we will have this baby and more together."

I crawled back into the bed seeing as I was never messy whenever I painted. Sting wrapped his arms around me and I sunk into the warm feeling. "How does Sting-kun think he will fair against Pride?"

He was silent for a while, but after living with him for seven years, I know how he acts and I know that he will also answer me. He sighed. "I think I'll do fine." Then he grinned down at me and I gave him a puzzled look. "Plus, we're one up on them. We've got something that they don't have."

"Er, Sting-kun, we're literally on par with them. They're the strongest curses and we're the strongest virtues. It's basically angels versus demons and Earthland is our warground." I didn't really see where he was coming from, but then again this was Sting I was talking to. This was a guy who came up with the 'great idea' that we should all let our sins run loose. Luckily, I didn't really let envy go loose so I didn't feel the full effects of it. Plus, I also kept some of envy's powers, but not on purpose. My water body absorbed some of the curse cells too.

"Juvia, you're the person who should understand this the most. We were _them _for a while, therefore we know their ins and outs! We know what makes them tick and what subdues them! They've never come in contact with a virtue before, but we know their curse so we should have the upper hand. The only thing that we need to do now is believe in ourselves. I know damn well that I can defeat Pride, though it might take a while to weaken him because every time he thinks he's the best, he'll gain a power boost."

I thought over it and I realised that Sting was right. They didn't know our own weaknesses and we knew theirs, so it is a half easy win. Half easy because we also know their natures and how their power boosts work. I smiled when I thought about it and it made feel better instantly. Sting yawned.

"As much as I would love to spend my whole night talking, I need some sleep in my system. Night Juvia." He kissed my forehead and I smiled sleepily as well. I could feel my eyes closing slowly as I was soon a captive to sleep.

* * *

While everyone had gone to train, I brought my painting to the dining room where I knew that everyone would see it. Virtue was already there smiling at me and I smiled back. She helped me hold it up while I put a nail in the wall and we hung it up. Then we stood back to admire it all. I was pretty impressed with myself actually.

"This is going to give the others hope. We need hope to keep us all going. We can't lose our faith just because we're going against curses."

I nodded at Virtue and she sighed. I recognised that sigh. It was the same that I used to use whenever I thought about Gray. It was one of longing and pain when I thought back to how he would treat me and I just used to love him unconditionally. Well those sighs were no longer apart of me. I just smiled continuously whenever I thought about Sting, because he loved me and he's my husband.

"Is Virtue thinking about Zeref?"

Usually, she would have blushed and started shouting at me, denying it all when she knew that we knew. But this time, I could see the tears in her eyes well up and I knew that this time, it was serious. I used my hand to evaporate her tears and she looked up at me. This was a woman that we saw as a mother, despite the curses she had placed on us before. But she had been watching over us, making sure that we were okay, encouraging us from afar.

"Yes Juvia, I am. It's just, so weird. I thought I was over him, you know? I thought I would be strong enough with all of you guys here, but it doesn't look like it, does it? I'm terrible. I...I think I still love him."

I gasped and looked around, making sure that there was no one about before looking at her again. "What about Nova? Juvia thought that-"

"Honestly, you all thought that, but we're just really good friends. There used to be four of us you know. Zeref, Nova, Aria and I. Aria died all those many years ago, leaving Nova distraught and easily manipulated by Zeref, turning him into Vice. Soon enough, 'Vice' gained all his memories back and his free will, but he was still cursed, meaning he still belonged to Zeref. When you removed your curse, you uplifted 'Vice's' as well, returning him back to Nova. If it hadn't been for Zeref's interruption, Nova would be dead too. He didn't bind his life with Aria's like Zeref and I did, which made us semi immortal."

I nodded my head slowly, trying to work things out in my head. It was making a little sense, but I was no Levy who would understand what she was saying immediately. Virtue kept her head down for a while, most probably thinking about the past. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I reached out for her hand and I patted it, making her look up. I kept a bright face on.

"Cheer up Virtue-san, everything happens for a reason, ne? Virtue-san above all people should not be dwelling on the past seeing as she has lived for so long."

I was saying that because it was true and also because I know that it would get a reaction out of her so that she would be back to her normal self. She blinked at me, the tears disappearing and a tick mark appearing on her forehead. I smiled inwardly, knowing that I had done well in getting her out of her state. It was sometimes so funny just to see her getting worked up like this.

"Juvia Lockser, are you insinuating that I'm _old_?! You silly little brat, when I get my hands on you!"

I laughed as I got up to run away from her. "Great, so Virtue-san will be training Juvia then?"

She growled at me, but when I looked at her, I saw the smile that was on her face, as though she was grateful that I got her out of her state. We went into my training chambers and shut the door.

"Juvia, thank you. You guys are like my children, you know that right? Seven years ago, you were like all my little babies and now you've all grown up to the point where you're like little teenagers growing up and getting ready to leave the nest! I...don't worry, let's just train."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she was talking about. I decided that I was going to keep my eyes on her, just to make sure that she's safe. I smiled, making sure that I didn't look suspicious of her.

"Okay so let's start with a simple trapping spell..."

* * *

So how was that chapter? I know, I seem a little bit rusty on this story, but I'm trying to power my way through it! Remember, I said I'm not starting any new stories until all my old ones are out the way! The only things that are new are the oneshots that I write! This chapter was just a little bit slow, but you managed to see a little bit of Virtue's life. That's not all you'll be seeing on her as well!

So well and truly guys, was that okay for you all? I hope so, I'll try my best not to forget this story again, but I think shall be updating a story for KHR and not Fairy Tail next time. My KHR readers kind of miss me lol, I need to be fair to them!

But please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods. I love reviews, but never forget that Lolita loves you too!

Lolita-chan


End file.
